


Deseo quedarme contigo para siempre

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Porque el deseo de Sai siempre fue estar con Shin. Porque la última vez que él había sido realmente feliz fue con su hermano, o eso era lo que pensaba.





	Deseo quedarme contigo para siempre

Capítulo único:

_La noche había caído, y Sai estaba casi seguro que habían más estrellas de lo normal._

_Como era costumbre, Sai y Shin se encontraban en la pequeña cabaña que compartían._

_-Nee -el pelinegro llamó la atención de Shin -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos aquí?_

_-¿Por qué? -Shin miró a su hermano con cierta curiosidad por la pregunta._

_-Pensaba en que si vamos a vivir aquí para siempre -el pelinegro apartó la mirada avergonzado haciendo que Shin se extrañara aún más- Como no veo a nadie a parte de ti y Danzo-sama, ya he perdido la noción de los días- Sai volvió a mirar a su hermano y le sonrío sinceramente tomándolo por sorpresa- Pero, me siento bien así. **Deseo quedarme contigo para siempre.**_

_Shin, un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, miró a Sai con una sonrisa, el pelinegro era de verdad un chico muy alegre._

_-Por cierto- el peliplateado se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de un paquete envuelto en una especie de papel color café._

_-¿Qué es esto? -Sai miró con curiosidad el paquete que su hermano le había entregado._

_-Ábrelo._

_Sai desenvolvió con delicadeza el presente de su hermano- Esto es...¿¡Una libreta para dibujar!?_

_-Sí -Shin asintió divertido por la expresión de su hermano-. Hace tiempo que querías una, ¿cierto? La compré el otro día que fui a la ciudad._

_-Arigato, nii-san- Sai miró emocionado el libro en sus manos. Luego de un largo silencio, Sai volvió a hablar-. Ya lo decidí, aquí dibujaré sobre nosotros. Tengo pensado hacer un libro de imágenes de nuestra historia._

_-Ya veo._

Después de la muerte de su hermano, Sai pensó que esa era la última vez que sonreiría de verdad.

A veces Sai se preguntaba que hubiese sido de él si Shin no hubiese muerto.

Él de verdad había deseado estar con Shin para siempre.

Lastima que no fue así.

Sai siempre recordaba ese momento, quizá él último en donde realmente fue feliz.

Miró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Era lo único que tenía de su hermano.

-¿Estás aquí, Sai? -Ino entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba el pelinegro- Por fin te encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? -Sai se acercó a la rubia.

-Recuerda que hoy es la cena de los clanes. No quiero que mamá me vuelta a regañar por llegar tarde -la rubia frunció el ceño al pensar en la última reunión en donde llegaron tarde y tuvo que aguantar a su madre regañándola por más de una hora.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo -el peligro acarició el largo cabello de Ino.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño? Estás extraño -la Yamanaka miró con preocupación a Sai.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Deseas algo?

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron de sorpresa.

Esa pregunta.

Él deseaba quedarse con su hermano para siempre. Ese fue siempre su deseo.

Sonrío.

No. Eso ya no era lo que él quería.

-Sí -Sai abrazó con cuidado a Ino - **Deseo quedarme contigo para siempre**.

-Cariño...-Ino le devolvió el abrazo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Todos siempre decían que Sai era un ser sin sentimientos, pero en realidad no era así, al anbu solo le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

-Preciosa ¿Le contaremos a todos la noticia? -preguntó el pelinegro tomando la atención de Ino.

-Claro que sí, tienen que saber que vamos a ser padres.

Sai sonrío.

Ese recuerdo con su hermano no fue la última vez que realmente fue feliz.

Ino le regalaba felicidad cada día, a cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo.

Ino había sido la única persona que había logrado llegar a su corazón.

Ino había sido la única persona con la cual realmente volvió a ser feliz.

Pero estaba seguro que no sería la única.

Sai acarició el vientre de Ino.

Claro que no, su hijo/hija sería otra persona que llenaría su vida de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kkdnjcksdjk No saben cuanto amo el SaiIno.
> 
> Me encanta pensar que Ino logró enamorar al pálido sin sentimientos de Sai. 
> 
> Vi una imagen del capítulo en donde mostraban a Sai y Shin. No pude evitar escribir esto.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HoopeZ fuera.


End file.
